


It's Fucking Space

by AxolotlQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sorta kinda vaguely Destiel, Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness, basically flirting, but yes is flirting, sam is kinda a cockblocking moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlQueen/pseuds/AxolotlQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to see Star Trek: Into Darkness, and Dean is surprised and a little dismayed at Cas's favorite character. Also Sam is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fucking Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever posted and now, a couple years on, I'm fully aware how embarrassing it is. But I'm too nostalgic to delete it. Read at your own risk. I didn't even put spaces between the paragraphs!

Dean’s been looking forward to the new Star Trek movie for a while, but he can hardly pay attention the whole time because he keeps twisting to the side to try and gauge Cas’s reaction. Sure the explosions are great and all, and he appreciates the references to the original show and movies, and whoa that British dude with the weird-ass name is really something, but does Cas get it? He keeps wanting to explain, and point out important things, and ask Cas what he thinks, but whenever he leans over to whisper to him, Sam kicks him and tells him to shut up in a ferocious whisper. So when the movie is over at last (and Dean absolutely does not tear up when Spock starts crying, nope, not at all), he can barely wait until they’ve walked out of the theater before he eagerly asks Cas, “So, what did you think?”  
Sam snorts and says, “I dunno about it, isn’t it awfully convenient that Can or whatever his name is, that his cells could-“  
“Dammit Sam, it doesn’t have to make sense, its fucking space!”  
Sam’s face goes all outraged and well-fuck-you-too, but he shuts his trap, so that’s something. Honestly, Dean hadn’t really wanted Sam to come. Sam wasn’t the biggest Star Trek fan - a serious error on his part, if you asked Dean - which made it kinda lame to watch with him. Cas, on the other hand, was a Trek virgin, so Dean had been thinking, the reboots might be an easy way to introduce him. TOS was a little intense to watch right from the get go, what with all the philosophy and camp - Dean had loved it as a kid, of course, but he isn’t sure Cas would quite get it. And Dean’s not sure why, but he really wants him to get it. But Sam, on hearing they were going to a movie, insisted on going, even though it was clearly not his sort of movie.  
“So, Cas, what did you think?” He repeats, watching his face anxiously. Cas has his eyes squinted, but Dean can’t tell if that’s because he’s thinking, or judging the movie, or because they just walked out the theater’s front doors and it’s unexpectedly sunny outside.  
“I found it quite enjoyable,” Cas responds, and Dean’s heart becomes strangely light. “I particularly found the scene at the end, with the glass, to be touching. The friendship between Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk was very moving.”  
“Yeah, exactly!” Dean exclaimed, grinning widely. “See, the important part is the humanity of it, not” looking meaningfully at Sam “the science!”  
Sam rolls his eyes.  
“So,” Dean continues happily, turning back to Cas, “Who was your favorite character? I’m a fan of Bones, myself, he kinda reminds me of Bobby.”  
“I did appreciate the angry doctor, but I believe I most like the captain of the Enterprise. He seemed like a most intriguing person.”  
“Oh, you liked Kirk the best? Really…” Dean is a little surprised. He would have expected it to be Spock, or maybe Sulu. Kirk?  
“Yes, he was very brave. His willingness to sacrifice himself for his crew was impressive. And, the actor was…his eyes were unusual. Perhaps the movie makers used effects to enhance them?” Cas’s voice sounds oddly…dreamy?  
His eyes? The captain’s face appears in Dean’s mind. He supposes that his eyes were a little unusual. The color was sort of nice. Very bright and all, but really not that good, right? I mean, so what, his eyes are kinda blue, no big deal. Dean’s eyes look blue too, in the right light. And he wasn’t that brave really, Dean has done way cooler stuff.  
Dean feels weirdly irritated all the sudden. And has a strange urge to punch Chris Pine right in his pretty mouth.  
Sam looks at his two companions, and rolls his eyes even harder. Idiots.  
Cas, failing utterly to notice the expressions of the two brothers, is continuing blithely. “The part where he refused to let Spock die in the volcano was also quite good; it reminded me of you with Sam.”  
Whatever, so he saved Spock from a volcano…wait. What?  
“In fact, I found the captain’s personality to be quite reminiscent of you, Dean.”  
“O-oh, really? You think he’s like me?” Dean asks, as casually as he can. “And…he’s your favorite character, you say?”  
“Yes, I believe he is quite similar to you. I’m sure you would also be an excellent star ship officer.” Cas says, and the innocence in his voice is not fake, unlike Dean’s forced nonchalance.  
“Oh, is that so…” Dean’s not sure why, but all the sudden he’s smirking. It’s just because Kirk is cool, he always thought Kirk was a really cool character, in TOS and in these new movies. He is awfully heroic after all, really brave, saving Spock and the Enterprise and all, it’s nice to be compared to him.  
“You know, now that I think of it, you’re kinda like Spock. You know, all smart and super-human and stuff.”  
Cas looks startled for a moment, then a pleased smile spreads across his face. “That is…fascinating,” he says, in a cadence that might be an imitation of Zachary Quinto. Dean laughs fondly. Sam snorts.  
“Sam, you can be Bones. You certainly get bitchy enough,” Dean tosses over his shoulder at his brother, whose eyes should surely have rolled out of their sockets by now.  
“So, Dean, I understand there is more of this series?” Cas inquires, back to his normal husky voice.  
“Hell yeah there’s more. Oh man, we gotta watch it, this movie was based on stuff from the original show, and the first version was kinda different, it’s interesting to compare…” Dean babbles happily on, an unusually innocent and happy expression on his face, and Cas listens as intently as if it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever heard.


End file.
